Mañana de invierno
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: A Yukimura no le agradan las mañanas de invierno. SanaYuki.


**Mañana de invierno**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Mañana de invierno

Las mañanas de invierno nunca han sido de su agrado, pero en cuanto suena el despertador, Yukimura se levanta incluso antes de apagarlo, decidido a cortar de raíz la tentación de dormir un poco más.

El frío lo hace querer reconsiderar seguir la rutina, mas un simple hecho hace que Yukimura no decida volver a la cama: ahora es el capitán y como tal, debe dar ejemplo y no solo jugando mejor que nadie.

Con eso en mente, bostezando y frotando sus brazos con sus manos para darse algo de calor, se prepara para el comienzo del día.

Cuando sale, luego de desayunar y sin sentirse del todo despierto, no son más de las seis y media y las calles todavía están vacías salvo por unos pocos autos, que desaparecen de su vista en cuestión de segundos aunque puede escucharlos por mucho más tiempo.

Al menos el aire frío ayuda a que se sienta más alerta y comienza a ser consciente de algo más que de lo que debe hacer, como la hora. Ya es tarde, por lo que no puede dar media vuelta y quedarse unos minutos más en su casa, donde el viento no lo haría tiritar constantemente y donde sus guantes y bufanda continúan, inútiles en la calidez del hogar.

No queriendo perder su bus, Yukimura aprieta sus dientes y camina a un paso más rápido, con sus manos cerradas y metidas dentro de los poco profundos y menos cálidos bolsillos de su abrigo.

Eso no ayuda a calentarlo y continuar su camino tampoco lo ayuda a llegar al paradero a tiempo.

Ver el bus partir antes de que pueda subir a el hace que Yukimura se detenga, cierre los ojos y cuente hasta diez, obligándose a mantener la calma.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, sin sentirse realmente más tranquilo que diez segundos atrás, su mañana se ilumina.

Porqué Sanada está en el paradero —inmóvil como una roca, con su espalda totalmente recta a pesar de las dos maletas que carga y con su rostro parcialmente oculto por la gorra que decidió volver a utilizar una vez los de tercer año dejaron el club— es algo que Yukimura no sabe, pero que lo hace sonreír y trotar sin mucha prisa.

—¡Sanada! —llama, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha para saludarlo. Sanada dirige su mirada hacia a él y mueve su cabeza en respuesta.

—¿También se te hizo tarde? —comenta Yukimura una vez llega a su lado, aunque está consciente de que no es así. Sanada siempre ha sido el primero en llegar al club, incluso antes que cualquiera de los senpai, y Yukimura está seguro de que Sanada se propuso seguir su rutina ahora que es vice-capitán y que la única razón por la que está ahí, y no ya en el colegio, es porque decidió aguardar por él.

—Vamos —dice Sanada, ignorando su pregunta con un bufido y comenzando a caminar sin esperarlo—. Todavía podemos llegar antes que los demás.

—Podemos esperar el próximo bus —se queja Yukimura, mas a pesar de eso lo sigue.

Rikkai no está tan lejos y más de una vez han recorrido ese camino a pie para ir o regresar, pero usualmente no es en un día de inverno tan frío que andar no le ha servido de nada, aparte de entumecer su nariz con el solo aire.

—Caminar te ayudará.

Es obvio que Sanada sabe que él se está congelando, por lo que Yukimura resopla y frota sus manos de manera exagerada.

—No todos podemos meditar bajo una cascada —le responde, recordando lo que Sanada hizo durante el último campamento de entrenamiento—, si lo intentáramos moriríamos de frío.

—Estás exagerando.

—No —replica Yukimura, insistiendo aunque no tiene una verdadera razón para hacerlo—. Por algo eres el único que no se está congelando ahora.

Quizás porque quiere probarle lo contrario, Sanada toma una de sus manos.

—¿Ves? —dice.

Yukimura se sobresalta, porque la mano de Sanada está tan fría como la suya, pero el contacto lo hace olvidar el viento gélido y nota, tardíamente, que su rostro ahora está ardiendo.

Eso último lo hace inclinar su cabeza, fingiendo que está inspeccionando las manos de ambos en busca de trozos de hielo.

—No estoy convencido —dice una vez recuerda que Sanada seguramente está esperando una respuesta y aprieta su mano, que comienza a sentirse cálida y no quiere soltar.

Al fin de cuentas lo menos que Sanada puede hacer, luego de obligarlo a ir caminando al colegio, es ayudarlo a mantenerse en calor. Además, no hay nadie cerca y ya se repuso lo suficiente para alzar su cabeza, por lo que así lo hace, aunque no se atreve a mirar a Sanada todavía.

Cómo es posible que Sanada no se sienta abochornado es algo que Yukimura desconoce, pero el que Sanada no intente soltarse y sí meta las manos unidas de ambos en un bolsillo de su propio abrigo —mucho más mullido, hondo y tibio que el suyo— hace que Yukimura mismo olvide su vergüenza y sonría y no se queje durante el resto del camino.

No está mal, decide, soportar el frío por un momento así.


End file.
